Cauchemar
by Nanthana14
Summary: POST THOR 1 : Avoir assisté au suicide de son frère a bouleversé Thor bien plus qu'il ne tente de le montrer et ce cauchemar qui revient chaque nuit n'est pas là pour arranger les choses.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Post Thor 1 : Avoir assisté au suicide de son frère a bouleversé Thor bien plus qu'il ne tente de le montrer et ce cauchemar qui revient chaque nuit n'est pas là pour arranger les choses.**

 **Ce court OS, comme souvent en ce moment, vient d'un joli fan art que m'a partagé Dina et qui sert de couverture à la fic.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Cauchemar_**

Thor se réveilla en sursaut. Le souffle court, la peau moite et les mains tremblantes comme toutes les nuits ces derniers temps. Il lutta, tentant de se reprendre. Ce n'était pas digne d'un fils d'Odin et encore moins d'un dieu de se mettre dans un tel état pour un rêve et pourtant…

Chaque nuit, il finissait comme ça, terrassé par ce cauchemar qui ne voulait pas le quitter et qui lui coupait le cœur en deux. Sa respiration était encore saccadée et son souffle lui revenait difficilement. Il frémit et passa une main sur sa joue, essuyant ses larmes qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Comme il souffrait.

Ses mains tremblaient encore. Thor serra les poings en cherchant toujours à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, mais ça lui paraissait si difficile, voire impossible depuis…

Depuis la mort de Loki.

Depuis qu'il l'avait regardé choisir de mourir tout autant à cause de son épuisement que du rejet ferme et sans appel dans la voix de son père. Thor frissonna une nouvelle fois. Odin se rendait-il seulement compte de la souffrance de son aîné. Non, peut-être pas, sinon il lui aurait parlé de Loki, mais il n'en parlait pas, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, et cela, Thor ne le supportait plus.

Et ce rêve.

Ce maudit rêve qui revenait chaque jour depuis un mois.

Au départ, Thor avait pleuré, il avait hurlé son incompréhension et sa détresse, ne se calmant pas, même lorsque que Frigga lui avait appris la vérité. Il s'en moquait éperdument de cette vérité ! Il se moquait éperdument des origines jotun de Loki. Il était son petit-frère et il ne l'avait ni compris ni sauvé… et cela le faisait souffrir chaque jour un peu plus… Surtout quand il entendait les mots durs et sans appel de ses amis, se moquant de sa mort, raillant son envie d'usurper le pouvoir… Ils n'avaient pas compris. Ils n'étaient pas là quand les deux frères s'étaient affrontés. Ils n'avaient pas vu ses larmes, ses tremblements et sa détresse. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, mais ils jugeaient quand même.

Thor ne leur en voulait pas, mais chacun de leurs sarcasmes lui faisait du mal. Loki ne méritait pas ça. Il ne méritait pas d'être encore traité de la sorte après sa mort. Il avait droit au respect… Il aurait dû l'imposer avant. Trop souvent, il avait laissé les gens se moquer de lui.

Thor laissa échapper un soupir et tendit la main sur sa table de chevet, attrapant ses nouveaux canons d'avant-bras. Il avait été voir les forgerons pour les refaire, faisant frapper le casque de son petit frère sur la plaque de métal centrale, pour ne plus le quitter, pour l'avoir toujours avec lui. Odin avait froncé les sourcils, mais Thor s'en moquait. Il était son petit-frère et c'était pour ça que ce rêve récurrent le terrassait chaque jour un peu plus.

Dans ce rêve, il entendait la voix de son cadet qui hurlait de douleur en l'appelant à l'aide de toute son âme. Il soufrait et il hurlait sa douleur, son désespoir et son incompréhension. Il hurlait pour qu'il vienne le sauver, mais Thor était perdu dans le brouillard. Il n'arrivait pas à le trouver alors il hurlait à son tour. Il lui hurlait qu'il allait le retrouver et le sauver, mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était presque trop tard. Les cris de son jeune frère faiblissaient petit à petit, devenant des murmures qui finissaient par s'éteindre. A ce moment précis, Thor sentait son cœur se briser et il se mettait à courir. Il donnait des coups de marteau dans tous les sens pour se sortir de ce brouillard avant de le chasser définitivement en créant un tourbillon.

Une fois que ce dernier était dissipé, il regardait frénétiquement autour de lui, cherchant son frère pendant que son cœur accélérait. Il devait le trouver ! Alors il hurlait, espérant une réponse quelle qu'elle soit, même un cri, une légère plainte de douleur, un murmure, mais il n'y avait rien… Plus rien à part le silence et Thor avait la nausée. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et soudain… Soudain, il apercevait enfin un corps étendu sur le sol. Thor se mettait donc à courir, presque hors d'haleine et s'immobilisait à quelques pas de ce dernier. C'était Loki qui était étendu là, presque nu, une plaie béante au milieu de la poitrine et il ne bougeait plus. Sa peau avait pris son apparence de jotun, bleue avec les marques caractéristiques de son peuple de naissance, mais même là, Thor le reconnaissait sans problème. C'était son petit-frère.

Ses jambes cédaient et Thor se retrouvait à genoux. Il avançait une main hésitante, se rappelant la brûlure de Volstagg quand il avait touché la peau du géant des glaces, mais c'était Loki… Ses doigts se glissaient dans son cou à la recherche d'un pouls qui lui aurait redonné un peu d'espoir, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'y avait plus rien. Pas de pouls, pas de signes de vie… Pas de signes de vie ce qui expliquait que sa peau ne brûlait plus la sienne. Thor sentait son cœur se briser à chaque fois devant ce constat amer. Loki l'avait supplié, il l'avait appelé à l'aide, mais il était arrivé trop tard.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux alors qu'il enroulait sa cape autour du corps de son cadet avant de glisser ses mains sous son corps et de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer contre lui en le berçant et en lui murmurant entre deux sanglots combien il l'aimait et combien il était désolé d'être arrivé trop tard. Il le serrait fermement dans ses bras, faisant reposer sa joue de plus en plus froide sur son épaule, se cramponnant à son corps sans vie.

C'était si injuste !

Il n'avait pas pu le sauver sur ce pont. Il n'avait pas pu le sauver parce qu'il ne l'avait pas compris et là…

Même là ! Même dans ses rêves, il ne parvenait pas à l'empêcher de mourir. Il arrivait trop tard. Il arrivait pour le retrouver sans vie… Il le laissait souffrir et mourir seul…

Mais surtout souffrir.

Ses cris… Ses suppliques… Tout était si réel que Thor en était bouleversé quand il se réveillait en sursaut, quand il regardait ses doigts se mettre à trembler.

Avec un frémissement, il repoussa les couvertures de son lit totalement dévasté par son agitation et se dirigea vers le balcon pour tenter de prendre l'air. Ses jambes tremblaient un peu, elle aussi et il se cramponna à la rambarde pour se reprendre avant de lever la tête.

Les étoiles scintillaient et un long frisson remonta le long de son échine.

\- Loki… Je sais que je n'ai pas pu te sauver, que tu es quelques part perdu et seul pour l'éternité dans cet espace froid et sans vie. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux petit-frère… Pourquoi suis-je si long à comprendre ? Tu souffrais et je n'ai pas eu de gestes envers toi… Je t'ai perdu… Mais alors pourquoi Loki ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours cette boule au ventre qui me donne l'impression que tu n'es pas mort et que tu souffres quelque part ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tes cris dans mon rêve sont si réels ? Mon petit-frère… Est-ce que c'est seulement ma culpabilité ? Heimdall ne te voit pas, mais est-ce que tu es vraiment en train de souffrir dans un endroit inaccessible à ses yeux ? Est-ce que je suis encore en train de t'abandonner ?

Les jambes de Thor cédèrent à cette simple supposition et il s'écroula à genoux sur le balcon se mettant à pleurer.

\- Loki… Je t'aime tellement mon frère… J'aurais dû te retenir. Pardonne-moi…

* * *

 **Alors voilà, un peu comme Frigga dans la fic "Entre les mains de Thanos", je me suis dit que les liens entre Thor et Loki devaient être suffisamment forts pour que ce dernier ressente d'une certaine manière que son frère n'était pas mort. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans une review ;)**


End file.
